


Star Drops and Coffee Cups

by DigitalDaydreamer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalDaydreamer/pseuds/DigitalDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the supposed cool and stoic barista falls in love with a girl made out of stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Drops and Coffee Cups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heywhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heywhat/gifts).



> Hello!  
> This is my first submission on here and the first thing I ever wrote for this pairing. I was inspired by Lily who writes such wonderful fics I thought I would give it a shot! So as a gift, I wrote her this oneshot on tumblr a while ago and I liked it so much I thought I would post it here when I had the courage. So yeah... please enjoy! ^u^

You swear you could see stars in her eyes.

Her vibrant green eyes, framed by a unique circular pair of glasses, meet yours as she walks in and you can’t help but feel that they cut right through your black-as-night aviators. Her wavy ebony hair tumbled down her shoulders and her slightly bronzed skin shimmered like she was made of stardust. Her voice was like the summer as she ordered and she gives you a smile that’s sweeter than honey. She was quite the mix of adorable and gorgeous. You knew that you were done for when she lets out a bubbly giggle at your Strider smooth talk as you make her drink. You find out that her name is Jade Harley and you think that it suits her perfectly. You hand her pumpkin-spice latte and she gives you a wave accompanied with a smile, saying “See you later, cool-kid!”.

She becomes a regular (much to your relief), always ordering the same thing and making your shitty part-time job a billion times better. You exchange ironic banter with her and much to your surprise; she dishes back it quite well. She was like a constant stream of sunshine, making things brighter and vibrant for you. You spend many nights trying to capture that light in your mixes. The seventh time she came in (not that you were counting of course), you scribble your number on her cup and give her the classic Strider smirk. (all the while you desperately hope that she calls you.) She gives it one glance and then a bright smile.

“I’d thought you never ask!” She lets out another giggle that you love and you couldn’t help but give her a rare smile. Your co-workers back away from you in fear and confusion after seeing such a sight.

On your first date you take her to the drive-in theater, and spend the entire time watching her instead of the movie. The way her eyes glowed at the scenes scrolling by, the way she squeaks in surprise when a jump scare happens, the way her lip quivered in moments of sadness, you were never one to believe in love at first sight. But she was something else, and you knew damn well you couldn’t just let her go. That’s when you reached for her hand and she lets out the happiest of sighs. She had single-handedly destroyed any coolness you had left. (and you couldn’t care less.) You break your stoic cool-kid persona to ask her to see her again. She says “Yes! I’d love that!” and graces you with a kiss on the cheek. You leave with a skip in your step, and Striders never skip.

When actually kiss her for the first time, you were out stargazing with her. You laughed and talked for hours, loving every second of it. She leans against you and you wrap your arm around her as she loses herself in the cosmos above. You watch her outline galaxies above and you see her eyes fill with the very same stars you saw when you first laid your eyes on her. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” She looks up at you, giving you that brilliant smile. Being the smooth motherfucker you are, you tell her, “Yeah, you really are.” The combination of her blushing, giggling, and smiling compelled you to press your lips against hers. The kiss was warm, soft, intimate... In other words, perfect. Just like she was. You spend the night with her, in each other’s arms and you two watched the heavens go by. She sees a falling star and asks you if you ever had something that you have wished for; her eyes illuminated with curiosity and wonder.

And that’s when it hit you. She was it.

Jade Harley was the star you have always been wishing for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^_^ Any comments would be wonderful!


End file.
